The present invention relates to a crutch construction, and more particularly relates to a crutch of the "Canadian" type that provides for forearm support as opposed to the underarm support type.
The so-called "Canadian" crutch has been developed to avoid the problems that have been experienced heretofore with the underarm support type of crutch. The "Canadian" crutch includes a vertical member to which a forwardly extending bar-type hand rest is secured. The forearm cuff is interconnected to the vertical member and bar-type hand rest and engages the forearm of the user, so that loads as exerted by the user through use of the crutch are transferred through the hands and forearms of the user, as opposed to the transfer of loads to the underarm of the user in the conventional underarm support type of crutch. Although the "Canadian" type of crutch has avoided the heretofore known problems experienced in underarm support crutches, by somewhat alleviating the round shouldered effect experienced in the underarm support crutch, the "Canadian" crutch as used heretofore still does not provide an ideal appliance for the user, since the weight distribution through the hand rest and upper vertical member to the forearm is such as to cause the user to slump forwardly. Further, the "Canadian" crutch utilizes a bar-type of hand rest that is uncomfortable to the user and easily produces fatigue after only a relatively short period of use. In practice the conventional "Canadian" crutch is not easily adjusted to the user's physical or anatomical requirements, and oftentimes, the user is not able to use the crutch for any period of time without becoming fatigued or disabled.
Prior known crutches as represented by the prior issued U.S. patents are best illustrated in the patents to Wheeler No. 2,388,778, Neptune No. 2,568,654, Wood No. 2,736,330, Murcott No. 3,157,187, Gilsdorf No. 3,517,678 and Manzo No. 3,757,807.